Glee Forever!
Glee Forever! was a free-to-play mobile game with some in-app purchases available. The app was released on the 31st July in Canada and Australia and worldwide on the 8th September 2015. On May 31, 2016, KLab Global Pte. Ltd. terminated the service of Glee Forever! Features *Tap along to the beat with over 50 Glee songs like Don't Stop Believin' and Loser Like Me. *Collect familiar faces to complete character collections and unlock exclusive solo songs. *Engage with classic show moments featuring the best of Sue's tantrums and award winning New Directions performances. *Participate in special events to get exclusive items and rewards. *Playable characters featured in the game include: Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kitty, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Sue, Tina, Will. List of Songs featured in Glee Forever! NOTES: : Classic, : Cool, : Crazy, : Deep, : Fun, : Hip, : Hot Main Story Chapter 1 *''Don't Stop Believin''' *''Somebody to Love'' *''Proud Mary'' *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' (after 5 stars) Chapter 2 *''Give up the Funk'' *''Bad Romance'' *''Run Joey Run'' *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' (after 25 stars) Chapter 3 *''Baby One More Time'' *''Time Warp'' *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' *''Valerie'' (after 50 stars) Chapter 4 *''Don't You Want Me'' *''Sing'' *''Animal'' *''Loser Like Me'' (after 95 stars) Chapter 5 *''I Follow Rivers'' *''Go Your Own Way'' *''Friday'' *''Light Up the World '' (after 160 stars) Chapter 6 *''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' *''Perfect'' *''ABC'' (after 240 stars) Chapter 7 *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Love Shack'' *''Here's to Us'' (after 300 stars) Chapter 8 *''Disco Inferno'' *''School's Out'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' (after 350 stars) Chapter 9 *''You Get What You Give'' *''Juke Box Hero'' *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' *''We Are the Champions'' Solo Songs Solo songs are unlocked after a player gets four stage-ups on cards of the same character, except Will, who needs 11 stage-ups to unlock. *Rachel - Get It Right *Finn - Can't Fight This Feeling *Kurt - Defying Gravity *Mercedes - Hell to the No *Quinn - You Keep Me Hangin' On *Artie - For Once in My Life *Blaine - Don't Stop Me Now *Puck - I'm the Only One *Brittany - Dinosaur *Santana - Cold Hearted *Tina - True Colors *Sam - Lucky *Mike - L-O-V-E *Will - Bust a Move Daily Songs Available since September 9. *Wednesdays - Take On Me ( ): Rewards boost cards for Blaine, Kurt, and Sam. *Thursdays- Toxic ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Heartbreaker Blaine). *Fridays - Raise Your Glass ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Leader Tina). *Saturdays - Dark Side ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Carwasher Mercedes). *Sundays - Best Day of My Life ( ): Rewards boost cards for Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. *Mondays - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ( ): Rewards boost cards for Finn, Mike, and Puck. *Tuesdays - Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way ( ): Rewards boost cards for Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. Special Daily Songs Available from November 9, 2015 to March 14, 2016. Alternate every three days. Risk 3x Tickets for 3x Rewards. *''Be Okay'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Sync Swimmer Finn) *''Barbra Streisand'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Prom Date Mercedes) *''All About That Bass'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Party Animal Blaine) Bonus Story Tokens Daily Songs Available since February 9. Alternate every five days. *''Let It Go'' ( ) *''Blurred Lines'' ( ) *''Hey Ya!'' ( ) *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' ( ) *''Bitch'' ( ) Score Challenge Songs Available in Hard and Expert Mode only. Alternate every two days. *''Bad Romance'' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character *''Valerie'' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character Extreme Songs Available in Expert Mode only. Alternate every three days. Reward boosts for every character. *''Don't Stop Believin''' ( ) *''Proud Mary'' ( ) *''Light Up the World'' ( ) Level up the Ladies Songs Available since March 14. *''Chandelier'' ( ) *''I Lived'' ( ) *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' ( ) *''All About That Bass'' ( ) Level up the Boys Songs Available since March 14. *''She's Not There'' ( ) *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' ( ) *''Ice Ice Baby'' ( ) *''Everybody Talks'' ( ) Score Match Event Available from January 14 to January 20. Rewards Sweetheart Mike (Super Rare). *Solo Songs (All characters except Will) Available from February ?? to February 15. Rewards Prom Queen Rachel (Ultra Rare) and Anti-Prom Kurt (Super Rare). *Love Songs Available from March 15 to March 23. Rewards Ginger Snap Kitty (Ultra Rare) and Hot Lips Artie (Super Rare). *Classic Rock Monthly Event Songs House Party Available from September 15 to September 24. *''All About That Bass'' ( ): Rewards Party Animal Blaine (Rare) and Party Animal Mercedes (Super Rare) We Built This Glee Club Available from October 2 to October13. *''Chandelier'' ( ): Rewards Mentor Kurt (Rare) and Award Winner Rachel (Super Rare) Trick or Glee Available from October 22 to November 2. *''She's Not There'' ( ): Rewards Zombie Rachel (Rare) and Transylvanian Brittany (Super Rare) Glee Series Finale Available from November 16 to November 27. *''I Lived'' ( ): Rewards Alumna Mercedes (Rare) and Director Kurt (Super Rare) Holiday Spectacular Available from December 15 to December 25. *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' ( ): Rewards Winter Caroler Artie (Rare) and Mrs. Claus Santana (Super Rare) Teacher of the Year Available from December 31 to January 10. *''Ice Ice Baby'' ( ): Rewards Back Alley Boy Finn (Rare) and Glam Rocker Will (Super Rare) Anti-Prom Available from January 25 to February 5. *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' ( ): Rewards Anti-Prom King Puck (Rare), Prom Miracle Quinn (Super Rare), and Prom Queen Rachel (Ultra Rare) Auditions Available from February 21 to March 3. *''Everybody Talks'' ( ): Rewards Ginger Snap Kitty (Ultra Rare), Audition Judge Mercedes (Super Rare) and Audition Judge Mike (Rare) Weekly challenges Introduced in November 16, weekly challenges are challenges that require players to do certain challenges as many as they can. Their rankings determines what reward they will receive at the end of the week. Unlockable Characters Artie (21 cards)= |-| Blaine (21 cards)= |-| Brittany (21 cards)= |-| Finn (21 cards)= |-| Kitty (16 cards)= |-| Kurt (22 cards)= |-| Mercedes (23 cards)= |-| Mike (19 cards)= |-| Puck (19 cards)= |-| Quinn 20 Cards)= |-| Rachel (25 cards)= |-| Sam (21 cards)= |-| Santana (22 cards)= |-| Sue (16 cards)= |-| Tina (20 cards)= |-| Will (23 cards)= Category:Merchandise Category:Glee Games